Will You be the Marshmallow in my Pineapple Shake?
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: Byakuran gets a new roommate, and with that comes some new feelings. But Mukuro just isn't intrested! AU. Slight OOC-ness.
1. New Friend: Mukuro

Pairing/Characters: Mukuro-Byakuran Plot: It's difficult to be friendly with someone who has the exact same ideals as yourself, but sometimes, a similar intrest can create a solid bond between two people.  
>Rating: T Genre: Romance Style: AU, Ten-chapters, Third Person Limited- Byakuran Title: Will You be the Marshmallow in my Pineapple Shake?<br>Word Limit: 20,000

Will You be the Marshmallow in my Pineapple Shake?  
>Chapter One<p>

Okay! I'm going to do this ff before I continue Want a Pineapple, Sensei's sequel, so be prepared for a bit of a wait! Of course, there's always a chance that I'll get some random inspiration and post it, then start doing a five-story at once thing.

How annoying are my habits?

* * *

><p>A young man wan was asleep in his bed one night, his odd, sparkling, angelic wings pulsing like a butterfly's as he breathed. His pure white hair glowed blue in the moonlight, and his slender flank moved up and down rhythmically with each deep breath. It was one of his most peaceful times, when suddenly-<p>

"Byakuran! Wake up! I'm going to introduce you to your new roommate!"

"Nng..."

Byakuran's amethyst gaze opened slowly, and he sighed, exhausted. "... Mm... Sure thing, Sho-chan!" he called. "But I want to stay in bed!"

"No!"

The albino groaned and forced himself out of bed, giving his small wings a stretch before he walked over to the door and opened it. His eyes focused, and he saw a man about his age, with deep blue hair and mismatched eyes- one red and one blue, wearing a black leather jacket and blue-gray shirt, with leather pants, and an overall just creepy look about him.

"Why hello, there," Byakuran greeted, smling. "How are you on this fine midnight hour?"

The other man refused to speak, and Shoichi, a man with thin glasses and reddish hair that gave the impression that he should be in a laboratory somewhere, said, "This is Rokudo Mukuro. He's going to room with you for a while."

"Nice to meet you, Mukuro-kun~!" Byakuran greeted, reaching out to the other man for a second time. Mukuro just stared at his hand, frowning, and the albino sighed, retracting from his handshake. He tried not to let it put a damper on his mood.

"Mukuro-san has had a rough night," Irie murmured, "It's not likely that you will get him to talk."

"Ah," Byakuran murmured, his tone falling as he spoke. "Very well." But hearing what he had tweaked Byakuran's nature. He'd come up with a new game to play. "Okay, Sho-chan~!" he sang, "I'll gladly hang out with Mukuro-kun!"

"Byakuran," Irie Shoichi began, "please, try to treat him nicely."

"Mou, Sho-chan, have I ever been anything but nice to any of my guests?" Byakuran pouted, folding his arms. Shoichi sighed, accounting several accounts in which Byakuran had been EVERYTHING but nice to his guests.

"All right, Byakuran, he's all yours."

A spark of playfulness shone in Byakuran's eyes, and his wings fluttered impishly as he grabbed Mukuro's arm. He gazed into the intriguing, mismatched gaze, and whispered, "We're going to be good friends, Mukuro-kun." With that, the albino lead the illusionist into his room. "So, where do you want to sleep?" he asked. "I don't mind you sleeping in my bed with me, or if you'd rather sleep elsewhere..."

Mukuro silently strode over to the bed, gave it a short inspection, then sat down on the ground. He shedded his jacket and held it over him, then lied down. Byakuran frowned for a moment, then hopped over to Mukuro, using his small wings to float for a moment as he slid to the ground beside the other man. "Ne, why don't you talk?" he asked.

The boy looked at him for a while, then closed his eyes, and Byakuran bit his lip, contemplating what to try next. He reached over and pinched Mukuro's cheek, tugged on it, then pinched harder, and finally got a satisfying mewl of pain from the other. Mukuro reached up and grabbed Byakuran's wrist in a vice, then glared at him, and the albino merely smiled.

"That was one girly noise you made," he snickered, though he twitched when Mukuro's nails dug into his wrist. "Mukuro-kun- that kind of hurts..."

"Shut up."

The albino's eyes opened wide, and he sat back, shocked, for a moment. He had heard such a brief and snappy noise, but it was the most beautiful sound he'd other heard. A sweet, deep voice that paralyzed him for a moment. His wings flapped, and he flew up to his bed, still staring dumbly at Mukuro.

"Thanks," Byakuran breathed, "for speaking to me."

Mukuro sighed and turned onto his side, and Byakuran curled up under his covers, wondering if he'd ever be able to hear that delicious voice again. As his light purple eyes closed, he found himself slipping into a deeper slumber than ever before.

"Byakuran... Byakuran...!"

"Mm.. who...?"

"Open your eyes..."

Byakuran woke up, and sat upright, then looked around the area with a fascinated expression. His fingers were entangled in luscious, green grass that seemed too good to be true, and the pure blue of the sky was surreal. "Where...?" he breathed.

"Byakuran."

The young man looked to his left, than stood up immediately. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "It's one of THOSE dreams! Hehe. Sorry, Byakuran."

Another man stood before him, this one with long, white, wavy hair that was tied back in a ponytail, and the same triple-triangle marking crept down from beneath his eyes. It was a man from a parallel universe with whom this Byakuran often comminucated. "I'm here to speak to you about your near future."

"Oh, joy~," Byakuran sang, "Please, talk, fellow Byakuran."

"It's about Mukuro."

"Hm? Mukuro-kun? He seems like a nice kid. Why?"

"He's going to be very important to you," the other said, "I met him a year early. He's someone who you need."

"Okay," the albino replied, "but 'need' in what way...?"

"... Well, I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Oh... okay," Byakuran sighed. "Then... is that all?"

"Yes. But, Byakuran... just remember, you need to be gentle to some people."

"Got it~," Byakuran hummed. "Later, myself."

"Farewell."

Byakuran closed his eyes, and when he opened them once more, he was in his room once more, and it was morning.

-End Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think! I love reviews~!<p> 


	2. New Member: Daisy

Will You be the Marshmallow in my Pineapple Shake?  
>Chapter Two<p>

Byakuran stretched his arms and wings, then glanced down at Mukuro, who was still curled up on the floor, asleep. He moved his sheets away, and flew silently to the other man, having slight difficulty using his undeveloped wings to move his heavier body the short distance. His mother would've given him a severe scolding for trying to fly before he was ready.

He watched Mukuro, frowning when he saw that the boy was trembling slightly. He was cold, with only a single, leather jacket as cover, and a hard carpet floor beneath him. Byakuran rather pitied the sight of the quivering young man, and he sighed, wondering what he could do to help. It was then that he was distracted when his gaze strayed to the other's face. Those long, beautiful eyelashes that twitched as Mukuro dreamt, and those pale, smooth cheeks; the man had such a delicate complexion. But most importantly, were those thin, soft, pretty lips that were ever endearing, and so very welcoming. Byakuran reached up, and placed his index fingers over his own lips, wondering what it might feel like to kiss someone like Mukuro. Would it be sensual? Or more soothing?

And how would Mukuro react if he woke up with Byakuran kissing him?

Such an intresting notion it was.

Byakuran watched the other's sleeping face for a while longer, then reached down, and, remembering the words of his parallel world's self, brushed his hand across Mukuro's cheek, stroking the flesh as gently as he possibly could. Against his warm fingers, Mukuro was awfully cold, and it made Byakuran frown to think that someone so supposedly important to him had spent the night on such uncomfortable bedding.

"Nn..." The other man gave a quiet moan of a protest, and opened his eyes, and the albino stared into the mismatched gaze, finding himself lost in the mysterious beauty of the conflicting worlds that were portrayed through the stare. Earth and sky. Fire and ice. Life and death. Heaven and Hell, even.

"Morning, Mukuro-kun," Byakuran greeted, sitting back and resting his hands on his knees. "How are you?"

Mukuro stared at him for a moment, then closed his eyes again, making Byakuran frown as he was ignored. "Ne, Mukuro-kun...," he began again, never to be put down, "I was wondering, what do you like?"

The other man continued to shun the albino, and Byakuran stood up, getting excessively agitated. "Ugh- What's your problem?" he snarled, crossing his arms and turning a little red as he said, "I try to be friendly, I really do! I'm a nice guy, right? I'm not whiney, and I don't scream, but... but you just keep ignoring me! Fine, Mukuro-kun, have it your way! I won't talk to you, either!"

With a grunt of anger, the man fluttered up onto his bed, back turned on Mukuro, when he heard something. A sort of gentle chuckle, that resonated in the silence of the room, before escalating in volume.

A laugh.

The albino dared to peek over his shoulder, and his purple gaze widened when he saw that Mukuro was really and truly laughing at him. The other man had sat up, and, apparently unable to control a snicker, had eventually let out everything in the rumble that became the avalanche of sound. The deep voice that Byakuran had heard yesterday was portrayed even through the indescribable beauty of Mukuro's laugh- it was a sweet, vibrating noise that gave the albino a strong sense of harmony. His heart sped up as the laugh slowed, and Byakuran blushed lightly, wondering how much effort it took to produce such a pleasant noise.

"Mukuro-kun," he murmured, "what... what DO you like?"

The young man looked up, straight into his eyes, and the albino was almost worried that the pounding in his chest could be heard. "I hate everything in this world," he said, his voice clear and, at the same time, gentle. He smiled as he gave his reply, and Byakuran just sat there, once again paralyzed by the sheer tranquility that Mukuro shot into him with his words. Wings pulsating, Byakuran drew his lips into a smile.

"You know, Mukuro-kun... I think we'll get along just fine," he said. Mukuro chuckled once more, the sound swaying the albino yet again.

"Perhaps," he sighed, looking down. "I apologize... but I'm simply not a social man. I find humans to be repulsive. They only care about themselves. They're egotistical, rotten-"

"I love to hear your voice, Mukuro, really, but I'm going to stop you there," Byakuran said, smiling. "I... agree with you..."

Mukuro stared into the albino's eyes, and his smile touched something in Byakuran, making him shuffle shyly with the fluttering in his heart. He knew that he was starting to get feelings for Mukuro, regardless of not knowing the other man for a long time. He wasn't an ignorant man. He was fully aware of 'emotions,' and the way he reacted to Mukuro made it clear that he was attracted to him. And, if it wasn't bad enough that he realized his gravitation towards the other early-on, it was a disturbing feeling to think that he was having such feelings for another man. Furthermore, being Byakuran meant that he didn't care about other people. He wasn't supposed to be lured in by anyone!

But oh, was Mukuro pretty.

In fact, pretty was an understatement. Mukuro was the most beautiful being Byakuran had seen or heard in all of his long, eighteen years. He was a delicate rose among a garden of weeds. And if that wasn't enough, he told Byakuran precisely what he wanted to hear when asked what he favored. Though he wouldn't admit it, Byakuran could tell, as he gazed into those multicolored, gem-like eyes, that the two of them were almost soulmates. From ideals to intrests, they would make the perfect team.

'Perfect.'

Yes. That was just the word to describe their divine combination. It was a word that suited them- much like how marshmallows suited icecream, Byakuran himself might have added. It was certain that by working together, they could accomplish all of their goals.

And as he continued to gaze into those intriguing eyes, he got an inkling that Mukuro was thinking along the same lines.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Byakuran? Byakuran!" called a voice from behind the door. "Kikyo's visiting from Italy!"

"Eh- I'll be right there!" Byakuran replied, before looking at Mukuro. He hopped off of his bed and held out his hand. "Come with me?" he asked. The other man shook his head.

"I need time to become accustomed to my new home," he sighed, "I'll be about the building. Farewell for now."

'For now,' Byakuran mentally repeated, smiling as Mukuro left the room. 'Words that mean that I will see him again.'

'How nice.'

The albino walked out of his room after Mukuro, giving Irie a greeting at the door before he walked off to see Kikyo.

Kikyo was a good friend of Byakuran's, and had been since they were in middle school, in which he was a year higher than the albino. Kikyo had magnificent, bright teal, long, flowing hair, and often wore some rather flashy makeup around his eyes, making his appearance complete with formal attire and the occasional piece of jewelry. It wasn't an often occurence for Kikyo to be intrested in someone other than Byakuran, but on that day, that's what brought him to Shoichi's little inn.

He had brought over a young man with long, wavy, pine-green hair, who looked like he was in desperate need of a good night's rest. They also had a rather unsightly scar, running down the side of their face. As Byakuran took his seat beside the two, Kikyo began his story. "Okay," he started, "this is Daisy, a zombie of a man."

"'Zombie?'" Byakuran repeated. "Living dead, you mean?"

"No, and yes," Kikyo replied. "Put simply, he can get himself out of a tough situation pretty easily. Can we allow him in the... eh- what was our name, Byaku?"

"Gesso," Byakuran replied, "You know. Like... the white paint stuff. That's the name of us, and yes, mister Daisy can certainly join us. He looks like... well... someone who would... fit in."

"Oho? That's exactly what I was thinking," Kikyo replied with a smile. Byakuran grinned, and held out his hand to Daisy.

"Welcome to our club, Daisy-chan!"

The other gave a small smile, and took Byakuran's hand, and the albino couldn't help noticing the thread wrapped about the other's fingers, and going up his arm. "You into sewing, Daisy-chan?" he asked. Daisy looked at his own arm, blushing lightly.

"Oh, yes, a little," he said, "this thread is special, though."

"Hm?"

"Nothing."  
>Byakuran sighed, retreating from his handshake, and leaned back, kicking his feet onto the table. "Kikyo, I have an urgent appointment that I must attend to."<p>

"Oho?"

"Yeah, my bed reeaally misses me," Byakuran said, grinning. Kikyo chuckled, then placed a bag on the table.

"At least take this before you go back into hibernation," he told the albino. Byakuran took the bag and leapt to his feet.

He exclaimed, "Marshmallows? No way, how'd you know I was all out of these?" he asked. The other man laughed.

"Just a feeling," he replied. Byakuran, overcome with joy- and his marshmallow obsession- hugged Kikyo tightly for a brief amount of time, using his wings to avoid the table between them.

"Thank you~," he said happily. "This is why we're such good friends."

"Because of the marshmallows?" Kikyo asked. Backing off, the winged man grinned and nodded, before turning to Daisy.

"Take note of this, Daisy-chan. An easy way to get on my good side will be to get me snacks. Hehe~!"

"As long as you don't hug me, Byakuran-sama," Daisy muttered. Byakuran giggled and shrugged.

"It's a deal!"

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>Phew. We've touched on Byakuran's little fetish now... lol...<p>

Yeah. Please keep reviewing!


	3. New Idea: Shared Affections

Will You be the Marshmallow in my Pineapple Shake?  
>Chapter Three<p>

* * *

><p>"Ne, Mukuro-kun," Byakuran called as his roommate lumbered towards his nest in the ground. The other man glanced at the albino, who continued, "How about you sleep in a real bed tonight?"<p>

"... Kufufu, I don't plan on sleeping in a bed with someone I hardly know," Mukuro replied, "for that would be weird."

"Now, now, Mukuro-kun, don't be like that," Byakuran said. He walked over to the illusionist. "Is THIS weird?" he asked, wrapping his arms around the other's torso. Byakuran hugged the illusionist close, resting his head on Mukuro's shoulder, and whispered, "Is it weird, Mukuro-kun?"

The blue-haired man paused, let out a breath, then said, his voice gentle, "Yes, but just a little."

"That's right," Byakuran replied, "Just a little." The tips of his slender fingers trailed up Mukuro's spine, and he admired the feel of the skin beneath the thin shirt Mukuro was wearing. "So what's so bad about sharing a bed, Mukuro-kun?" he asked, tempted to nip at the other man's ear as the last of the sentence flowed past his lips.

"... I guess it would be okay. Kufufufufu. Just... none of this, okay, Byakuran?"

Byakuran's eyelids fluttered as his name was breathed out by the illusionist. The way Mukuro said his name made him shudder with suprise and pleasure. No one ever said it in such a nice voice, but now that someone had, Byakuran knew he had to hear it that way again. It was then that Mukuro's words registered, and Byakuran backed off, smiling brightly.

"Thanks, Mukuro-kun~."

Mukuro sighed, then walked to the bed, and sat down. "It's soft," he commented, "that's a plus." For a moment, he had a strange look on his face, and leaned down, sniffing the pillows. "What an odd scent," he commented quietly to himself.

Byakuran pounced on the bed as well. "Marshmallow," he replied. "It's marshmallow."

Mukuro chuckled, sitting back, and sighed. "I admit... the floor wasn't the coziest."

"I'm glad you chose to stay here with me," Byakuran answered, hugging his knees close. "I'm really happy..."

Mukuro sighed, then lied down. "Okay, whatever...," he murmured.

Byakuran switched off the dim light in the room, and stared at Mukuro. That smooth, blue hair that shone tenderly in the moonlight, and the pale skin that contrasted with it... wow. Byakuran moved close to Mukuro, and, unable to contain the urge, brushed his hand over the soft skin, which made the illusionist open his eyes. "Byakuran...," he said, "no."

"Just a little," Byakuran pleaded, before moving his hand to the illusionist's shoulder, and coming in close. He was centimeters from touching their lips together when he stopped, and whispered, "How much are we alike, Mukuro-kun?"

As Mukuro spoke, his sweet voice seeping over Byakuran's lips, the albino closed his eyes. "We aren't that much alike... you're playful, I'm calm. You're flirty, I like to wait things out a bit. And... you're an angel. I'm... a demon."

Byakuran grinned. "What's that supposed to mean? Thanks, though."

"... The only thing we have in common is our dislike of human kind," Mukuro said. "And it's time for you to face that."

The albino frowned, backing up. "All right, fine, don't be fun, that's cool," he mumbled, turning over so that he wasn't facing the illusionist. "Just don't expect me to be smiling tomorrow."

"Kufufufufu... you're such a baby," whispered Mukuro. Byakuran blushed as he felt a hand brushing over his wing, and mewled quietly as the illusionist fisted it. "Listen to your whining. You must see how annoying it is."

"Mukuro-kun... don't mess with me," Byakuran said. He winced as the other man gave a slight tug, and added, his voice rising, "Mukuro-kun, really, that's not funny."

"If you're that delicate, I can just tear this thing right off, can't I?" Mukuro whispered. Byakuran looked over his shoulder.

"Let go before I bring myself to hurt your pretty face, Mukuro-kun," he hissed. Mukuro chuckled and released him, and the albino snorted with contempt. "You're... a little more mean than I expected, Mukuro-kun," he sighed.

"Kufufu... and your a lot more fearful than I thought, Byakuran."

"I'm not scared," Byakuran replied, "but I don't want to hurt you over something so small as my wing."

"Small?" came the reply.

"I can grow them back," Byakuran answered. "Duh. Stupid Mukuro-kun."

'Stupid beautiful Mukuro-kun,' he mentally repeated.

"Kufufu. All right, whatever. Good night."

Byakuran sighed again and closed his eyes. "Good night... Mukuro-kun."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Byakuran!" called a voice. The albino stood, looking out over the field.<p>

"Mukuro-kun?" he replied, "What are you doing here?"

Through the golden grass, the dark form of Mukuro could be seen, and he was slowly walking closer. "Well, I could ask you the same question. Kufufufu..."

The winged man sighed. "I hope you're not such a jerk in my dreams."

"Oya oya? How odd for you to refer to this as your dream... very curious indeed."

Byakuran laughed. "Well, it IS my dream, right?"

"Ah, what does it matter?" Mukuro said. "And since I know this to be at least a dream, I know that anything I do here simply does not matter."

"Hm?" Byakuran murmured.

"That's why I'll be practicing in here... so don't move, Byakuran."

The albino stood still as Mukuro reached for his shoulders and placed his hands on them, then came in, pressing his lips against Byakuran's. Stunned for a moment, the winged man stood still, and let himself be kissed in his dream before he melted into it, slumping against Mukuro's body. He moaned quietly, overcome by the sheer pleasure, and hugged Mukuro tightly, his hands clawing at the illusionist's back as he tried to bring him impossibly close.

Mukuro backed off for a moment, and looked at Byakuran's suprised, blushing face, then came back for more, and Byakuran gladly gave it. It was the best dream Byakuran had ever had before, when suddenly...

His eyes opened to a sound from behind him.

"Byakuran... Byakuran... wake up."

He rolled over. "What is it, Mukuro-kun?" he muttered. Mukuro was staring at him with an odd expression, as though Byakuran's greeting had been one he was not expecting, but he soon spoke up anyway.

"You were talking in your sleep," he said.

"Oh- what was I saying?" the albino asked cheerfully, though he felt nervous.

"My name."

Byakuran blushed, and hoped that Mukuro didn't interpret the situation the wrong way. "Ah, sorry, I suppose I woke you?" the albino asked. The other ignored his question.

"What were you dreaming?" Mukuro asked, his voice touched with menace.

"Oh, nothing, really," Byakuran said, "the usual, I suppose."

"Usual," the illusionist replied flatly.

"You know, everyone has a dream in a nice, bright field... clear skies, patchy clouds..."

"Would you describe the color of the grasses as... golden?" Mukuro questioned. Byakuran shrugged.

"Sure, yeah, I guess."

"... Was I in this dream?" the other male pressed. Byakuran bit his lip.

"Yes."

"Was I doing something I shouldn't have been?"

"... No."

Byakuran whimpered as the illusionist reached for his shoulder and grabbed it, his nails digging harshly into the skin. "Don't lie to me," Mukuro hissed.

"I wasn't-!" Byakuran answered. "Stop!"

"Answer me!"

"Ah- Mukuro-kun, I'm being honest!"

"TELL ME, YOU BASTARD!"

"What's going on in here?" shouted Shoichi, stepping into the room. He gave the situation a quick analysis, and snapped, "Mukuro! Let Byakuran go! You're being hysterical, and you're keeping everyone up!"

Mukuro hesitantly released Byakuran, who rubbed his shoulder, feeling violated. "I'm sorry," he apologized to Shoichi. "I got carried away."

"Don't let it happen again," Shoichi said, before he left.

Byakuran rolled over again as the door was shut, and whispered, "Mukuro-kun... uh..."

"What?" asked the other, sounding exhausted.

"Why are you so concerned about it?"

"... I just had a dream that was rather similar to what you described. I was worried that we'd shared the dream."

"Hehe... that's silly," Byakuran said nervously, "but I understand. It's okay, Mukuro-kun."

"Thanks."

Byakuran closed his eyes again, then thought to himself about the situation. Was it really possible that they had shared a dream together? And if that were the case... did Mukuro long for the albino in the same way Byakuran did for him? Did the word 'practice' in the dream hint that Mukuro would kiss him in the future? Could it be that Mukuro's importance to Byakuran was... as a lover?

Oh, it was too good to be true.

As a smile crossed the albino's face, he began to doze lightly, to wake again in reality, and not another dream for the rest of the night.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>:) Thanks to CrazyYaoiLover101 for the review! It pushed me to update this today!<p>

Happy Thanksgiving!


	4. New Nickname: Angel kun

Will You be the Marshmallow in my Pineapple Shake?  
>Chapter Four<p>

* * *

><p>Byakuran rolled over, draping his arm around the body beside him, and snuggled up close to the warm mass that was in his bed. He opened his eyes to find himself faced with Mukuro's, and the other didn't seem to be so happy about being the albino's temporary stuffed animal. The illusionist asked, "What are you doing?"<p>

"Just... hugging," Byakuran replied, blushing lightly when he realized just how close he'd gotten to Mukuro. Their noses were touching, and Byakuran could feel the illusionist's hot breath against his cheeks.

"Byakuran," Mukuro began, "release me."

The albino wasn't exactly in the mood for releasing his prey, in fact, he was in the mood to make out with his prey. But Byakuran was a smart guy, and he knew better than to force it with someone he was supposed to be 'gentle' with; as such, he got himself off Mukuro, as difficult of a task it was. "Mukuro-kun," Byakuran said. "Are we friends?"

"Friends?" Mukuro snickered. "Since when did you think that?"

'Bratty, beautiful Mukuro-kun,' the albino thought, letting Mukuro off the bed. Byakuran sighed, and fluttered off as well, then took a moment to hover in the air. The feel of not touching the ground was a pleasant one- which was Byakuran's reason to take flight, whether his wings were ready for it or not. But either way, he couldn't hover for long, and he was quick to land, chuckling.

"Where'd you get those things anyway?" Mukuro asked, watching the other as Byakuran stretched the feathery limbs.

"Hmm? I was born with them," Byakuran replied, "nestled inside my body, at first."

"Gross," the illusionist snickered.

"Mama said they were pretty," Byakuran pouted, looking over his shoulder.

"You had a mother?" Mukuro asked. "Then why are you here in the orphanage?"

"I HAD her. I don't HAVE her anymore. She died."

"How?" Mukuro asked.

"My father killed her," Byakuran said simply, "but don't worry. I got him back. Lit the house on fire and pretended it was an accident."

"Smart," the other commented. "And that's why you're here."

"Of course," Byakuran answered. "Lucky me that Sho-chan takes care of me."

"I don't like that guy very much," Mukuro muttered, "but I'm fond of sir Leonardo Lippi."

"Heh, Leo-kun? I suppose he's all right," the albino replied, before sitting himself on the bed and looking at Mukuro curiously. "What did you dream about last night?"

"Huh?" Mukuro hummed, looking back at the winged man, who patted the space beside him. The illusionist chuckled, and took the seat with a smile.

"Last night... the dream?" Byakuran said. "What were you so worried about?"

"Ohh... I don't remember," Mukuro replied, but Byakuran could tell that he was lying. "I'm sorry."

"That's fine," Byakuran sighed, before he wrapped an arm around the illusionist's shoulders. "If you let me kiss your cheek."

Mukuro stared at him for a moment, before sighing, chuckling, and offering Byakuran the side of his face. The albino leaned in, and pressed his lips against Mukuro's cheek, lingered for a moment, then moved down a little, and kissed along Mukuro's jawline until he reached the chin and looked up into the illusionist's eyes. Mukuro blinked slowly, then, apparently in a tolerant mood, came forth and completed the moment by allowing their lips to touch.

It was amazing.

From the unique feel to the new taste; from the quiet sounds to the faint scent that belonged to Mukuro; from looking into those mismatched eyes to the sensation of keeping his own open during the precious time- it was all so amazing. Since their first meeting, Byakuran had patiently awaited the time when he would be able to share intimate contact with Mukuro such as then. Being together with Mukuro... to him, it seemed like fate. As they gazed into each other's eyes, the passion swelled, and Byakuran's lips parted to try and encourage the other to engage in a deeper kind of kiss.

That crossed the line, though, and Mukuro backed up, panting lightly, and blushing. "It's impossible, Byakuran," he whispered.  
>"What, a French kiss?" the albino asked.<p>

"No. Us. We're impossible."

Byakuran gazed into the mismatched eyes. "Why?" he murmured.

Mukuro placed a hand on Byakuran's chest, and the albino felt his face heat up as the illusionist leaned over a little. "Angel," he breathed. He placed his hand on his own chest. "Demon."

"I'm not an angel," Byakuran said.

"Only an angel would say that," Mukuro replied with a grin. "Now... I must head out, I have a meeting to attend."

Byakuran stared as the other man stood, and said, "Mukuro... I think YOU'RE an angel."

"... Thank you," Mukuro replied, "but I'm not."

The albino allowed the illusionist to leave, and reached up, shuddering as he touched his lips. 'I kissed Mukuro-kun,' he mused. '... No. Mukuro-kun kissed ME.' The thought sent chills up the winged man's spine.

Mukuro belonged to him.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

Byakuran was heading into the dining room, when he caught sight of Mukuro, sitting with a group of some other people.

One boy had blonde hair that stuck up, and it looked like he had tried to tame it with a few clips, and failed at doing so. He also had a scar that ran over his nose. Another was wearing a white beanie, a deadpan expression, and had what looked like a bar code on his face. A third had bright teal hair, a bored look, and triangular markings stretching down from his eyes. Then, the only girl at the table had red hair, bright purple eyes, and was talking in a loud, annoying voice that made Byakuran wince.

But if these were Mukuro's friends, there was no way the albino could hold back.

He put on a happy face and went to join the party.

"Mukuro-kun~," he called to the illusionist, "Who're your friends?"

"Byakuran...," Mukuro sighed, "now isn't the time to pester me."

"Hey, it's a fairy!" the teal haired boy exclaimed. "Master, you never told us your were hiding a fairy!"

"He's not a fairy, Fran," Mukuro said, "he's my roommate."

"What?" the blonde-haired boy snarled. "You better keep your filthy paws of Mukuro-sama, bion!"

Byakuran snickered softly, eyeing the other, and said, "I'M the one with paws?"

"Byakuran, really, go dine elsewhere," Mukuro said. "We're busy."

"N'aww, how mean, Mukuro-kun," Byakuran complained, "coming from a guy, who, just this morning, had his tongue-"

"Shut up before I get my hands on your wings," Mukuro said, glaring with a creepy smile. "Or shall I snap your neck first, Angel-kun?"

Byakuran took a moment to mull over the new nickname, before he winked, grinning, and replied, "I'll see you tonight, Devil-kun."

And the albino went back to his own kind.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>:) Yay! I finished! XD I had homework yesterday and stuffs. So I'll try and complete uploads today... but no promises!<p> 


	5. New Record: Flight Speed

Will You be the Marshmallow in my Pineapple Shake?

Chapter Five

* * *

><p>A few eventless days later...<p>

"Byakuran," Mukuro said, his hand on the albino's arm as he shook him gently. "Wake up."

"Mukuro...," Byakuran whispered, his eyes fluttering as he struggled to open them. He glanced up. "Good morning..."

"Morning," Mukuro replied, moving his hand to the albino's cheek and leaning over. He came in close, and Byakuran's heart raced as the illusionist whispered, "I'm going to kill someone today."

"Who?" Byakuran asked.

"Shoichi."

The winged man sat upright, his eyes wide. "But Mukuro-kun, you can't...!"

"He says a man came in to adopt me, and he likes this guy, but I don't. He irritates me. So I must."

"That won't solve anything!" Byakuran replied, "I like Sho-chan! He's my friend!"

"This guy... his name is Daemon Spade. He claims to be my real father," Mukuro said, his voice a hiss of a breath.

"What if he is?"

"Don't say that!" Mukuro said, grabbing the albino's arm in a vice. His eyes were ablaze with fire as he snarled, "Never say that."

"Mukuro-kun, stop," Byakuran said firmly, meeting the heated gaze with his own icy amethyst. "Let me go."

The illusionist hesitantly did so, and sat down on the bed, slumping back. "He's... he's terrible! He's selfish, nonchalant, and cold to the touch... not to mention his freaky eye with a spade pupil! That's just..."

"Sounds like what I would expect from Mukuro-kun's father," Byakuran said, "but if you hate him so much, why can't you just tell Sho-chan that you don't want him to take you in?"

"Byakuran, you aren't listening to me," Mukuro said, looking at the albino sadly. "Shoichi doesn't like me. All I can do is get rid of him. Besides... I'll be miserable with Daemon, I just know it."

The winged man thought for a while, then wrapped his arms around Mukuro's waist and pulled him back until the other man was practically on his lap. His fingers ran over the illusionist's back as he allowed a hush past his lips, and he said, his voice gentle, "You can't kill Shoichi."

"Byakuran, you don't understand-"

"I do," Byakuran said sharply. He rubbed his cheek against Mukuro's as he shifted, and he said, "but this time, it's not the right answer. Hold still as I analyze the situation."

Byakuran felt himself slipping as he thought about himself, and soon, the two of them became enveloped in a bright light. His concentration reached the point where a sound could be heard, faint, at first, until it grew and evolved into the clang of a church bell. As Mukuro gasped, they landed in the parallel world. "Byakuran!" the albino called, thinking hard. "Oi! Byakuran!"

From a church, a man with fully developed wings walked out, his long, white hair draped over his shoulders like a curtain. He approached the two, looking wary around Mukuro, and the albino said, "Kill Shoichi?"

"No."

"What, then?"

"Eat a bag of marshmallows."

"That's all?" Byakuran asked.

"No. Go out. Together," the other said. "How is he here?"

"I'm smart, I guess," Byakuran answered, an arm around Mukuro's shoulders. "Don't fret, I won't let go of him."

"Good. Don't."

"Where's a good candy shop?"

"Find it."

With that, the parallel world's Byakuran headed back, and met a tall man at the door, one with long, dark blue hair, who Byakuran hoped Mukuro wouldn't recognize before they were pulled back into their own world. As he hugged the illusionist tightly, concentration broke, and they were pulled painfully back to their room. Mukuro clutched the other tightly once they were back on the bed, and said in a trembling voice, "What was that?"

"Proof," Byakuran replied. "You shouldn't attack Sho-chan."

Mukuro frowned, having not understood what had just happened to him, and murmured, "Are you an illusionist too, Byakuran?"

"Hm? No?"

He hopped off of the bed, did something when his back was to Byakuran, before turning. In his hand was a lotus blossom which he handed to Byakuran. "So you can't do that?"

"No. I can talk to my parallel selves," the albino said, before he frowned. "Does this mean you don't want to go out to eat?"

"... Byakuran... I...," Mukuro began, looking uncertain, "I... have to go..."

Byakuran blinked as the illusionist stood and walked out of the room in a rush, and he frowned. "Mukuro-kun... don't you run away from me."

* * *

><p>Outside the orphanage...<p>

The albino broke into a run, and his wings caught the air, lifting him a couple feet as he chased Mukuro, who had already gotten a considerable distance considering the fact that he was walking. The albino glid over the area, took a few steps on the ground for being too low, and struggled back into the air to go faster than ever, his eyes blazing with adrenaline. "Mukuro-kun," the name crept past his lips, and he slowed, getting close to his target. He'd never flown so fast or long before, and nor had he ever made a dive for something when in midflight, but it was going to happen today. Byakuran made a dive for Mukuro, and crashed into the illusionist. His arms locked around the man's waist and he hoisted him up, groaning with effort as Mukuro yelped and struggled.

"Stop moving," the albino hissed, trying to fly higher. He was a bumblebee trying to carry a swallow as he moved unsteadily through the air, but he was still managing. It didn't take long, however, before a tree came up and Byakuran had to land, drop Mukuro, or get squished into it. He decided wisely to land.

"Byakuran," Mukuro grunted as they fell onto the grass, and he sat up, looking at the albino with those wide, mismatched eyes. "What... the hell?"

The albino sighed, panting from the exhiliration of being in flight for such a long time, and reached over, then hugged Mukuro tightly. "I was punishing you for running away from me like that," he said. "Don't make me do it again." Mukuro closed his eyes as the albino came up and kissed him, and Byakuran sighed against the illusionist's lips, holding the head close to him. He backed off after a while, and, realizing his affections for the illusionist in one moment, said, "Mukuro-kun, I'm so fond of you... you're... possibly the first person I've ever..." Byakuran left the end of the comment off and finished it with another kiss, wondering whether Mukuro would ever return his feelings.

Abruptly, their moment was killed when a butterfly net smacked Byakuran in the back of the head. "I got you, pineapple-eating fairy person!" announced the perpetrator. Byakuran backed off, confused by the net over his head, and glanced up at the man, then frowned.

"Who the hell-"

"Fran!" Mukuro exclaimed, blushing and standing up. "I'm sorry I'm late for training, I got into a little trouble."

"I noticed," Fran replied, not taking his eyes off of Byakuran. "I saw the fairy pick you up and I hoped that it wouldn't drop you in its nest so its babies would eat you. You know, the pineapple faries are almost extinct because of these guys. Cuz baby albino fairies like to eat pineapple fairies, and-"

"Let go of me, brat, or I'll crush your skull," Byakuran snarled, grabbing the handle of the net.

"Oh no, this fairy is attacking people now! You know what this means, right, Master?" Fran said.

"Uh-"

"It means that we need to go get garlic to ward him off! C'mon!"

Fran grabbed Mukuro's arm and ran off with him, leaving Byakuran to get untangled from the net himself. The man growled with fury, until he shredded the net, and he stared after the two, burning inside as envy took him over.

He was going to go reclaim that illusionist if it was the last thing he did.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>N'aw I bet I don't finish Silent Heartbeat chapter whatever tonight... DX Man, I cliffy'd it too! I'll upload that tomorrow if not tonight.<p> 


	6. New Feeling: Heartbreak

**Will You be the Marshmallow in my Pineapple Shake?**  
><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

* * *

><p>Byakuran slammed his fist into the wall, and looked down. "Mukuro-kun...," he growled. Even though he hadn't chased after the illusionist who had ditched him, the bitterness in his heart was everlasting. "You bastard... you stupid... stupid bastard... how could you just leave me like this...?"<p>

The winged man slumped into the couch, and sighed. "He DID say he was a demon." He closed his eyes, breathing a little heavy from his anger, and slipped into darkness.

* * *

><p>The albino reawoke to a lush, green meadow, tall and plentiful, and accompanied by a very blue sky which had a perfect hue. Clouds were white, and fluffy, and across the way, a lake lied over the ground, waves shimmering as they rolled lazily into the bay. As Byakuran looked about in awe, he saw a man in the distance, and another person whom he didn't recognize.<p>

"Chrome," said the man, reaching out and touching her cheek. "I need you."

"Yes, Mukuro-sama," she replied, blushing.

As Byakuran's vision cleared around the two, he found it to be Mukuro and a girl who looked much like him... perhaps, a sister? He snuck a little closer, trying not to be noticed as he eavesdropped. "Now listen, Chrome. There's a man in our old home, Glo Xinia is his name. I need to take the wheel for a moment so that I may drive him out. We need that home to be available when I get out of here, okay?"

"Yes, Mukuro-sama."

"Now, continue to evade detection and provide for yourself... I'll meet you in the back of Arrigo's tool store, okay?"

"Yes, Mukuro-sama."

"I'll bring you some good food, and I'm going to leave Ken and Chikusa with you. I want you to be safe."

"Yes, Mukuro-sama."

"I must go now. I sense that my idiotic roommate is nearby. He was asleep when I came in, but I don't know whether he's awake or..."

"Okay, Mukuro-sama."

That girl's voice just irked the albino every time he heard it. It was too high... and too fragile. There was no WAY she was Mukuro's sister. But more importantly, Byakuran was fading. He felt the dream slipping from his grasp, and jumped into reality when a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Byakuran."

The noise was brief, and sharp, like the person who said it was angry. Being one who disliked people being short with him, Byakuran lazily opened his amethyst gaze and sat up, staring at Mukuro with a blank expression. "Mukuro-kun?" he murmured, tired, "What?"

"... Nothing," Mukuro replied, standing up straight. "You were making a face like you were having a nightmare."

"Hardly," Byakuran said.

The conversation in itself got on Byakuran's nerves. It was simple. Tense. The kind of conversation acquaintances would have with one another. And they were NOT acquaintances. They weren't even just roommates! ... Right?

"Mukuro-kun," Byakuran started, cocking his head to the side in an innocent display as he asked, "Are we friends?"

"... Eh... no?" Mukuro answered with a sort of nervous smile, "More like... rivals, if you ask me."

"Rivals," Byakuran said. What a meaningless word. Byakuran wouldn't even call his dessert a rival! It was a strange, twisted word that meant that they were adversaries. Opponents. People who engaged in 'friendly competition.'

No.

"We're not rivals," the albino denied. "Mukuro-kun... aren't we more?"

"I don't know what your talking about, I told you, there is no 'us.'"

The winged man's eyes grew narrow, and he hopped off of the bed. "If you insist," he said in a sing-song voice, "but I don't agree~!"

"Byakuran, look. I don't know what you feel for me, but know that I don't return it."

Hurt, Byakuran folded his arms, and grabbed a bag from his nightstand, before shoving it into Mukuro's arms. "I love you," he said simply, before walking away.

He'd handed over a bag of his favorite marshmallows.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

Byakuran awoke, his body aching from the small amount of sleep that he had gotten. He'd gone to sleep outside, where he had taken to a more stony bedding. The ground was hard, and cold, and very uncomfortable. But he had no choice- he couldn't bring himself to see Mukuro's face after the previous day. He felt empty inside... for he'd given up hope after then. If Mukuro wouldn't accept his love, then what would he do? Would he continue to meet up with Kikyo and Daisy? And put the plan of world domination back in action?

It all seemed so futile.

What was to be done? He'd retreated outside to sleep for the night... and he was filled with sorrow and frustration. His heart ached to go back to Mukuro, and punish him for his impudence!  
>No.<p>

It couldn't happen.

Byakuran recalled the words of his parallel world's self. He had to be gentle with the illusionist- he couldn't force anything.

Especially love.

Byakuran, regardless of his personality, knew the traits of love. Love was delicate and kind, never rough-edged. Never thorned. Never would Byakuran live to hurt Mukuro. Never would he dare to attack the illusionist. Never would he dare to raise a finger against him. Mukuro was a delicate, little flower. An orchid, Byakuran mused. One whose petals were soft and smooth, whose form was enticing, alluring. One who was a fragile beauty, composed of nothing more than his unbreakable will.

Demon?

No.

Angel?

Absolutely.

The albino sighed and stretched, then headed back towards the building. Coming out to meet him at the same time was a red-haired man.

Shoichi.

"Byakuran! Sheesh, were you out here all night?"

The albino, feeling lonely, took to the air, his wings fluttering as he lifted himself off the ground, and he tackled the older man, his arms wrapping around the slender body. "Sho-chan!" he cried, "I'm so happy to see you! I... I WAS out here all night, I was! Because... because... oh, Sho-chan...!"  
>"Uh- Byakuran...? Eh- what...?"<p>

Byakuran settled back on to the ground, and looked at Shoichi with affection as he tightened his embrace slightly. "Because Mukuro-kun hates me," he breathed, "and I want him to like me. No... I want Mukuro-kun to love me!"

"Byakuran?" Shoichi murmured, "Are you all right?"

"I'm... I'm fine," Byakuran said quietly, an idea forming in his mind. When he glanced over Shoichi's shoulder, he smirked, seeing a blue mess of hair, and turned the older man, then, thinking he was SO smart, pressed his lips to the other man's. Shoichi gasped and shoved the albino off of him instantly, but Byakuran figured it had been enough to catch that illusionist's attention anyway, and he stood upright, proud of himself.

"Byakuran, that was EXTREMELY innappropriate!" Shoichi announced, blushing and hastily pushing up his glasses. "Get inside the building!"

"Sure thing, Sho-chan," Byakuran hummed, walking in. He frowned when he saw that, regardless of his efforts, Mukuro was NOT looking in his direction. In fact, he was looking at that teal-haired kid again. That... FRAN kid.

"Ne, Master, that albino fairy is looking at you with beady eyes," the kid said, "I think he's gonna try to eat you again!"

"Hush, Fran, don't look at him," Mukuro said in a voice that was just loud enough for Byakuran to hear. The winged man, enraged, reached down and fisted the crown of Mukuro's hairstyle, his eyes blazing.

"Mukuro-kun," he hissed, "It's not nice to ignore people."

For a brief moment that Byakuran's sharp eyes barely caught, that illusionist winced with pain. The so called demon, practically flinched! And the gesture just irritated Byakuran. "Mukuro-kun, talk to me."

"Let me go."

"That's right, I should let you go. Because it hurts! Ne, Mukuro-kun!"

"Byakuran!" Shoichi snapped, walking over to the two. "Let him go."

The albino gave Shoichi a brief glance, then released the illusionist, trying to blink away the fire in his eyes. "Byakuran... gah, you're such a freaking bastard...," Mukuro snarled, rubbing the back of his head sorely.

"You were being a jerk," Byakuran replied. "Uhm... I... I want an answer, Mukuro-kun..."

"You have your answer!" Mukuro said, chucking something at the albino. Byakuran hastily caught it, and felt a knot form in his chest when he saw that bag of marshmallows. "I've GIVEN you an answer! Go away, stop bothering me!"

Byakuran's shoulders slouched as he began to slink away, and he clutched the returned gift close to his chest as some odd feeling came over him. Was it that foreign emotion... sadness? No, not foreign. He'd felt it earlier! Now, it was something new, something a lot stronger.

Something like heartbreak.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>Voila! It's DONE! Man, I'm short on time; I have two more uploads to write! DX<p>

Review for a quick update!


	7. New Thought: Not Enough

**Will You be the Marshmallow in my Pineapple Shake?**  
><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

* * *

><p>"Byakuran, listen to me."<p>

"You don't have anything to tell me."

Mukuro sighed, and the albino closed his eyes, keeping his face buried in the pillow. "Look, I'm sorry for being so rough earlier, I-"

"Sorry? Don't make me laugh," Byakuran muttered into the fabric. "You've never regretted the pain you've caused me."

"Byakuran, please... I didn't mean to-"

"To what? Didn't mean to what?" The albino finally sat up, and glared at Mukuro, trying not to get too angry. "Didn't mean to break my heart, Mukuro-kun?"

The illusionist took a moment, then bowed his head in shame, and Byakuran felt that it was all he could do not to cry then and there. His dignity didn't allow it. Besides, that wasn't the way to go. That wasn't the way to show his pain. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I'm... a demon, Byakuran, I can't help myself."

"I'm worse than you," Byakuran spat, looking away. "Why don't you just let me be? Why did you come here, anyway?"

"To apologize," Mukuro said obviously. The albino let his body flop back down onto the bed, and he stared blankly at the illusionist. He longed for Mukuro more than anything else. He longed for the delicate beauty, the glass rose, that was Mukuro.

"How stupid do you think I am?" the albino said, yanking the sheets over his head. "I'm smarter than you think. I know that Sho-chan put you up to this. I can see it in your eyes."

"Byakuran."

"I know that you'll never feel the same way I do for you. I know that everything I feel is onesided..."

"Byakuran."

"I know that all your feelings belong to somebody else. Yeah, yeah, to that CHROME girl you were talking to!"

"What do you know about Chrome?"

Byakuran glanced up at Mukuro from under the covers. "I know you love her."

"I do not love Chrome," Mukuro said, leaning in, "I never loved Chrome. I use her. That's all."

"Use... her?" Byakuran repeated.

"She's like a spare vessel for me," Mukuro explained, "I possess her to take care of things."

"What 'things?'" the albino questioned.

"Things that need taking care of," the illusionist replied darkly.

Byakuran stared for a moment, then disappeared under the covers yet again. "Go 'way," he mumbled.

"Byakuran."

"Stop s'ying m' name like tha'."

'_Yeah... stop tormenting me with your beautiful voice, Mukuro-kun, before I lose my will to temptation. Before I lose to you_.'

"Look, if I kiss you, will you cheer up?" Mukuro asked.

'_Such a nice offer, but_...'

"No. I won't. Not 'til you mean it," Byakuran growled, reaching out from under the covers. He wrapped his hand around Mukuro's shoulder, taking a moment to just feel the strong frame it sealed before he tugged it down. Mukuro leaned down as he pulled, until they were eye level. "Mukuro-kun," Byakuran whispered, "You're really pretty."

Mukuro took his precious time to stare, then reached forward and cupped the albino's face with his gloved hand. "I'm sure you're prettier, Byakuran, I don't know what you see in me."

_'Stop saying my name like that_.'

The albino gave another pull on Mukuro's shoulders, before pulling him down into his arms. He sighed against the cool skin, and kissed the illusionist's ear, feeling an overwhelming sense of longing for the body in his embrace. "Mukuro," he sighed, "please..."

"Please... what, exactly?" Mukuro asked, and the other could sense his nervousness.

"Kiss me... and mean it. If you don't... I don't know whether I'll be able to control myself."

'To stop myself from hurting you.'

Sensing that Byakuran was serious, Mukuro looked up, and, in a moment of absentminded-ness, met their lips together tenderly. He took in the albino's warmth, while Byakuran felt the icy cold of Mukuro's soul against his chest when their bodies brushed. "Mukuro-kun," he rasped, fisting the crown of blue hair as he came in for more. He closed his eyes and prolonged the intimate act, trying to make it perfect. He tried to shape the kiss into the form he wanted, the form he needed. It took work, however, to convince Mukuro to make the delicate touch become an open-mouthed battle for dominence, and that was precisely what the albino desired.

He dragged his tongue over the illusionist's lips, but no entrance was granted. He bit down on the other's lower lip, but no gasp was taken in. Finally, the last resort, Byakuran forced Mukuro's jaws apart, even though he had tried ever-so-nicely not to get rough. He turned his head to deepen it, and held Mukuro to his liking as he swirled his tongue around the other's mouth. And then, things got intresting, for Mukuro had begun to participate. The albino gave a small, pleased moan as he felt the other moving with him, but soon had to back out for breath, and Mukuro was fast to back up the moment he had a chance.

The light pant in the illusionist's breath was no more than tiredness from the strenuous action, so Byakuran found himself easily bored once more. Still, the feeling of that one, deep kiss would be imprinted on him for years to come. "Phew," he sighed, "that was nice."

"So you aren't going to hurt me now?" Mukuro teased, wiping at his lips and giving Byakuran something like a venomous smile.

"Hmm... well, if you would stop pretending that you didn't like it, I guess I won't have any reason to," the albino replied, countering the poisonous smirk with his own little-devil grin.

"Fair enough," Mukuro said, storing his hands in his pockets.

'Adorable.'

Byakuran pretended not to notice the other's bitter attitude by getting out a bag of marshmallows from beneath his pillow and opening it. Trying to 'act natural,' to Byakuran, meant stuffing his face with candy, and he was fast to do so, though he couldn't help thinking that it didn't taste nearly as Mukuro. "Want one?" he offered to the illusionist.

Mukuro sighed, and accepted the gift with a quiet sigh.

And as Byakuran watched the illusionist's permanetely disturbed expression, he smiled to himself.

That illusionist had found a special place in his heart, and as such...

He was in for a lot more trouble than just a kiss.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>Man, sorry for the late upload, and on top of that, it's short! DX<p>

But I do hope that it was an okay chapter!

Review to inspire me for the next one!


	8. New Place: Mt Okiiyama

**Will You be the Marshmallow in my Pineapple Shake?**  
><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

* * *

><p>A few days later...<p>

It was November fourth- a day where Byakuran would go to what he believed to be the place where his soul found the most peace. It was a place that soothed his heart, making him at ease. It was also a place that opened up his mind, giving him the ability to converse with his parallel selves with little effort.

It was a few miles away from the orphanage (or whatever that place should be called), but Byakuran didn't mind the distance.

The aforementioned place was a mountain, reaching up past the clouds, and blanketed below them with snow. But at the peak, all the snow was cleared away, showing dark stone beneath it that was covered in a paper-thin layer of frost. Byakuran had used almost all of his power to fly up to the high peak, and once he was there, he was completely breathless. He was a little sad, however, that he hadn't been able to bring Mukuro along to share his private thinking time.

"Mukuro-kun," he hummed as he looked around. "If only I could show you this gorgeous sight."

The scene that Byakuran had spoke of was the endless sea of clouds, met by the bright ball of sunshine that lit them up with a bright, fluffy white color that reminded the albino sweetly of marshmallows.

Byakuran crouched down, and brushed his fingertips over the icy ground, before deciding it was okay to sit down. He eased himself on to the smooth stone circle, and let his wings go limp with exhaustion, then curled his legs towards his body. Now sitting and hugging his knees, the albino reached up and touched the lavender marking on his cheek. Happy and content, he gazed at the sight before him, letting the sun warm his slightly stiff, and undeveloped wings.

How had he made this climb before, when he had an even smaller ratio of feather to skin? The answer lied solely on his willpower. Byakuran's determination to make it to the peak of this mountain, every single year pushed him higher and higher into the sky, moving him with the strength of the parallel world's selves. He was able to complete the flight every time thanks to that persevering feeling of urgency that pressed him to fly, to fly all the way to the top. Besides... it was worth the climb for the reward of the thrilling descent he was always granted in return.

Letting out a pleased sigh, the albino closed his eyes, and let the tiniest chuckle break the silence. "I love being up here... maybe I should live up here! I could go back down to the orphanage to gather supplies and food... Ha! As if. If I tried to live up here, there would be something very important would be missed. Yes... Mukuro-kun would never agree to live here."

He smiled sadly and let the faintest breeze fluff his feathers, then sighed, knowing it was about time he opened up his mind to hear the voice of himself. A sigh passed his lips, and he relaxed, thinking hard, when suddenly...  
>"Byakuran, open your eyes..."<p>

The albino's amethyst eyes flashed open, and he looked up, but, to his utmost suprise, he found before him a man with dark blue hair, mismatched eyes, and an unmistakable crown of hair that looked made his appearance look... fruity. "M...Mukuro...kun?" Byakuran questioned, his eyes sparkling with suprised adoration.

"Hello, Byakuran," greeted the illusionist, sitting down in front of him. "I'm here in place of your other self... and I intend to teach you precisely how you must behave to win what you desire."

Byakuran stared, his heart racing, then reached out in hopes of simply touching the man before him. His fingers touched cold skin on Mukuro's face, and the albino gave a soft gasp. "So then, you're from a parallel world?" he questioned, though he already knew the answer.

"Yes. And trust me, Byakuran, for I wish to nurture your, and my current self's, relationship. See, I never liked you, you never gave me a chance to earn your trust. But what you must do in order to gain my trust is through comfort."

"Comfort?" Byakuran repeated, retracting his hand from Mukuro's cheek.

"Yes... if you watch over me in my sleep some time, I'll show you what's troubling me through murmurings- I occassionally do talk in my sleep, I've been so told."

"Okay..."

"And another thing... forget marshmallows, Byakuran, I'm more of a chocolate person."

The albino laughed quietly, nodding. Mukuro was being kind and pleasant, and it soothed the winged man to have a nice conversation with him. With a Mukuro Rokudo who shared his affections, he felt that everything was just more relaxed. "Mukuro, in your world, have I won your heart, by chance?" he asked. The illusionist chuckled deeply, then patted Byakuran on the head.

"Unfortunately, yes," he said, smiling. "You have indeed."

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

After sharing a day's worth of stories with Mukuro, Byakuran had to part from the illusionist, and he did so reluctantly; naturally, he wanted to keep hearing about his relationship with the illusionist. But it couldn't last forever. There was a Mukuro waiting for him back home, anyway. Not to mention that the moon had risen, and Byakuran was growing hungry. Staying much longer would make him to weak to descend back to Earth.

With so many reasons to not stay, the albino sadly gave his personal mountaintop farewell, and prepared to leave. He stretched his wings, now cold again from the fall of night, and took flight, leaping off of the peak and holding his breath as he dove for the clouds. The strong winds steadied him as he entered a jet stream, but he quickly plunged past the winds in favor of the ground.

Such a fast speed caused the air to sear him as he moved, but Byakuran ignored it, though he tried to ease the trip by flapping his wings. It gradually became an easier task for him to slow his fall, and soon, he was gliding just a few feet over the ground. Panting slightly from the fall, Byakuran touched the ground, and he smiled, glad to be back on solid land- as fun as the fly down from the mountain may have been.

Still breathing a little heavily, Byakuran walked the distance back to the orphanage, and soon was making his way back up to his room. He entered, and grinned to see Mukuro already asleep in his bed. He closed the door, and walked over to the illusionist, then knelt down beside him, just listening to see if Mukuro would say anything. And indeed he did.

"No, Chrome, I'll take over your body when I find him. ... Glo Xinia is a big deal, I know that, but this is bigger. That idiot Shoichi won't give me any information- I've looked everywhere, and I can't find him! ... I'm glad you understand. ... One moment, I feel a presence in the room..." Mismatched eyes opened slowly, and Mukuro suddenly sat upright. "Where the hell were you?" he asked, staring at Byakuran in shock. The albino smiled, and stood, then sat down beside the illusionist and embraced him.

"I'm sorry for not saying anything to you," he apologized, "today's a day where I fly out to mt. Okiiyama to sort of meditate."

Arms wrapped arount the albino's body and tightened in an almost possessive hug, and Byakuran could feel each of the illusionist's fingertips digging into his back. "You idiot, you made me think that I'd driven you away or something..."

Byakuran suddenly felt something a little wet on his shoulder, and he blushed, and rubbed Mukuro's back. "Mukuro-kun, don't worry, it would never be you... I... I love you, Mukuro-kun, why would I run away from you?"

"Tell me next time you want to leave this place for a whole day, Angel-kun, I woke up this morning and I had no idea what had happened to you... I suppose I was just worried about losing someone who cared so deeply about me."

Byakuran smiled, and his lips brushed against Mukuro's ear as he whispered, "I promise, Mukuro-kun, I'm done keeping secrets from you."

As the hug tightened further, Byakuran felt something warm inside him.

Perhaps he was on the verge of giving up those world-domination plans.

-**End Chapter**

* * *

><p>Hehehe. Mt. Okiiyama lol. (It just means 'mt. big mountain.')<p>

I'm funny. Sorry for not gifting this to you all as a Christmas present... I wasn't particularly sure what to do here, you see...

Thanks to Kura-Tokiwa69 for the review! It played a role in today's upload!

Please Review!


	9. New Couple's Activity: Crash Landing

**Will You be the Marshmallow in my Pineapple Shake **

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

><p>"Mukuro-kun, I'd like to introduce you to my best friend, Kikyo," Byakuran said, gesturing to the young, teal-haired, makeup-wearing man.<p>

"Oho... It's a pleasure," Kikyo added as he smiled at the illusionist.

"The pleasure is all mine," Mukuro replied, making Byakuran smile at an underlying meaning. The two shook hands, with a sort of rival's spark passing between their eyes.

"So, Kikyo, I wanted to tell you something," the albino said. He draped an arm around the illusionist's shoulders as he stared into his second-in-command's eyes. "That plan we've been working on with Daisy..."

"What of it?" Kikyo questioned. He was beginning to look suspiscious, so Byakuran quickly continued.

"I... I think I want to cancel it."

"Cancel?" Kikyo shouted, mostly out of shock. He stared at his boss for a good few moments before he decided that he was serious, and looked down. "Oho? Cancel... something like that...?"

Byakuran nodded, then came over and hugged the other tightly, resting his head on his shoulder. "Kikyo, I believe I've found something more precious to me than revenge against the world." Kikyo continued to watch Byakuran for clues to what this 'more precious' thing was, and soon, the albino gave Mukuro a glance, then whispered, "Love, Kikyo-chan."

"Oho? Lo-"

"Shh."

Byakuran gave the illusionist another sparing glance, but it was enough for Kikyo to understand. He sighed. "I suppose it can't be helped. But let's not disband the Gesso..."

"Of course not... we'll still meet up," the albino said in a soft voice. "We're still friends, Kikyo-chan."

"Yes, we are."

Byakuran grinned widely, and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Thanks~!"

Kikyo looked back at Mukuro, then, ignoring Byakuran's quiet protests, walked over to him, and, looking serious, but both hands on his shoulders. "You've got yourself a fine catch, pineapple-head, do us all a favor and make good use of him."

"Heh?"

"Kikyo! You embarass me!" Byakuran complained, pushing the older man away. He then covered Mukuro's ears, and murmured, "He doesn't return my feelings!" The remark earned a wide smile from Kikyo, an 'oho' and an innocent batting of his eyelashes.

"I didn't know that," he said, just a droplet of meanness in his voice. Byakuran took his hands off of Mukuro's head, and gave a quiet groan.

"Mean Kikyo," he pouted.

"Oho."

"You know, Byakuran, I heard that, and you can't make me unhear it," Mukuro said, grinning.

"I didn't plan to," the albino mumbled.

The illusionist smiled, and placed his hand on Byakuran's head. "Byakuran," he began, "I accept your feelings for me, you know..."

The albino blushed lightly at the fingers tangled in his hair, and smiled sadly. "You sure don't return them though, ne, Devil-kun?"

"Not yet," Mukuro sighed.

"Well, you really should, because Byakuran here is a DIVINE BEING. Got that?" Kikyo said, glaring at the illusionist. "You've got what I've longed for for years."

With that, the brightly-teal-haired man turned on his heel, and began to walk away, waving over his shoulder. "I'll see you at lunch tommorrow, Byakuran!"

"Oh- okay!" the albino called back. "What does he mean, 'longed for for years?'" He then glanced back at Mukuro, and saw that the illusionist was staring after Kikyo with narrow eyes. He then looked at Byakuran, and there was an odd knowing in his gaze. The albino sighed, feeling that he didn't need to hear an explanation, and instead leaned against the illusionist. "Let's go out... ne, Mukuro-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Down to the candy shop," Byakuran said, grinning. "I think you'll like it there."

"I'm not up for that," Mukuro replied. "I don't like sweets."

"Lying little Devil-kun, arent'cha? Hehe~," the albino said. "I've got to go there so I can get something you LIKE."

"I appreciate the gesture, but-"

"And we're off!" Byakuran laughed, sweeping the illusionist into his arms and taking flight. His wings, however, were still sore from yesterday's flight, and he grunted with pain as he took the older man through the window.

"BYAKURAN YOU FREAKING MANIAC!" Mukuro screamed as he saw the surplus of distance between them and the ground.

"Don't look down, Mukuro-kun!" Byakuran shouted back, closing his eyes and holding on tight to the illusionist's waist. He dove for the ground, then glided, trying not to bury the both of them in the ground as he worked to land.

"Byakura~an!" came the yell in protest, ringing in the winged-man's ears as he tried so hard to focus. Then, all of a sudden, his concentration was lost, and the two of them plummetted into the ground, Byakuran, however, taking the most of the damage. The albino grunted with pain, his eyes shut tightly, as the rough stone path dug into his backside, scraping his body against its cold edges. He gritted his teeth and suffered the landing for a good few moments until they finally slowed to a stop. The heavy weight on top of him that helped drive his body into the ground like a nail was one that still lied over him, clinging to his body like a backpack. "B-Byakuran, are you... all right?"

"I'm... fine...," the albino coughed, trying to sit up when he realized their position. "Mukuro-kun, how long to you intend to lie on top of m-"

"Sorry," Mukuro said quickly, sitting upright. Byakuran sat up as well, and blushed when he saw the pineapple-headed man looking at him with deep worry.

"What's the matter?" he whispered.

"Well, it's just..." The illusionist looked behind him, and sighed, "It looks like you lost... a few feathers..."

"Oh," the albino replied, "That's nothing, I lose feathers all the time- why do you think the bed is so soft?"

Mukuro blushed, and hugged the other, and Byakuran gasped when gloved hands fisted his wings.

"Are you SURE you're okay?" he insisted, staring at the feathery limbs over Byakuran's shoulder.

"I'll be fine the second you stop sitting on my lap, Mukuro-kun, you're really teasing me here, you know?"

"Sorry, I'm just making it worse, aren't I?" Mukuro sighed, sitting back and getting off the albino completely. He looked kind of guilty, so Byakuran smiled, though he sorely rubbed his shoulders from the rough landing.

"It's okay, Mukuro-kun, I just have some lousy strength at the moment. Just let me recover," the albino breathed, glancing at the dark red trail in the stone and wincing. He then turned, and lifted his shirt, asking quietly, "How does my back look?"

He couldn't see the blush on Mukuro's face, but he could feel it as it raked down his backside. "You're quite scratched up," Mukuro sighed, "so perhaps we ought to head back to the orphanage-"

"No," Byakuran said immediately. "Am I bleeding much?"

"Well... your wings are pretty bloody looking," Mukuro admitted. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault, Mukuro-kun," Byakuran insisted, looking over his shoulder. "Just ignore my wings, 'kay? How's the rest of me?"

If it was even possible, Mukuro's cheeks darkened further, and he murmured, "Not as bad. I could lend you my coat to help patch that up-"

"I'm all right," Byakuran stressed, turning around as he rolled his shirt back down and gazed at the illusionist. His crimson-splashed wings spread out like an angel's as he stared straight into Mukuro's eyes, and he said, rather happily, "I flipped us at the last second so you wouldn't get hurt. The least you could do is cheer up, Mukuro-kun."

The illusionist closed his eyes from the stress of blushing darker than he ever had in his life, and he whispered, "Okay, Byakuran."

Byakuran hugged the illusionist tightly for a moment, and backed off, saying, "Let's head to the candy shop now."

"Yeah, sure," Mukuro said,

"whatever will make you happy, Angel-kun."

-**End Chapter**

* * *

><p>You people have been SOO generous with the reviews, so I wrote this early! XD Keep it up, my awesome reviewers!<p> 


	10. New Closing: Speechlessly in Love

**Will You be the Marshmallow in my Pineapple Shake?**  
><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

* * *

><p>Mukuro and Byakuran headed into the shop, and Byakuran waved to the clerk happily. "Afternoon, Bluebell!"<p>

"Ah, hi, Byakuran!" she replied happily.

"Running the shop for your father again, I see," the albino said, walking up to the counter. "What chocolates are in today?"

"Chocolate? I thought you were more of a marshmallow guy," Bluebell said with a grin.

"Not for me, today, I brought in a friend," Byakuran replied, bringing Mukuro over.

"Hey, I know I'm not supposed to ask, but what happened to your wings? You look pretty battered up."

"Oh, just a little crash, I'm fine," Byakuran answered. "Chocolates?"

"Right, right, well, there's a wall of chocolate items over there, so feel free to look around."

"That I will," Byakuran answered, "C'mon, Mukuro-kun~."

"All right," the illusionist replied, following the albino to the back of the store. "Wow, they've got chocolates of all shapes and sizes. C'mon, Mukuro, take your pick~."

"I'm not really-"

"Bluebell, we might end up eating in here, so I'll just give you a thousand yen up front," Byakuran said, walking over and placing a thousand yen in front of Bluebell.

"Jeez, are you sure?" she questioned, staring in suprise.

"It's cool, Bluebell, it's not that much. And it's not even my money anyway. Hehe." Byakuran walked back to Mukuro, and took a chocolate marshmallow bag off of a shelf, before opening it. "Hurry up and pick somethin' out, Mukuro-kun, I'm paying."

"... Well... I'm not really up for-"

Byakuran took a package of chocolate truffles off the shelf and opened it, then got one out and held it out to Mukuro. "Try this."

"Uh, no th- mmf!"

The illusionist gasped as Byakuran popped the truffle into his mouth and kissed him in order to give it to him. After a rather sweet transfer between the two, Mukuro found himself with no other choice but to taste the chocolate in his mouth, and he tried not to blush too darkly when he caught Byakuran's wide grin. "Well? Like it?"

"It's all right," Mukuro muttered.

"Good. We'll just take these, I suppose. Keep the change, Bluebell!"

"Thanks, Byakuran!"

Byakuran took the illusionist's hand, and grinned widely. "I'm glad I got you something you like," he told him, an arm around his shoulders. "I love you, Mukuro-kun."

"Hey- not in public," Mukuro mumbled. "Someone might hear you."

"I love you, Mukuro-kun~! I love you soo much~~!"

"Byakuran!" the illusionist complained. "Please!"

Byakuran laughed quietly and passed the illusionist his chocolates. "Here, I've got mine, take yours." Mukuro accepted the bag of truffles, and sighed as Byakuran held his hand. "This is like a first date, ne?"

"Yeah, I guess," Mukuro replied, "except I don't really..." He glanced at the albino as he trailed off, and Byakuran had to blink when the mismatched eyes stared deep into his own. The albino kept his gaze narrow and frowned, silently ordering the illusionist to keep quiet. If that Mukuro ruined the moment by saying he didn't love him, Byakuran would throw a temper tantrum. But then, Mukuro did the exact opposite of killing the mood, in fact, he enhanced it.

He came close, his eyes closing slowly as he leaned in, and then their lips touched. The albino gasped with suprise, then kissed back, and the two of them embraced, Byakuran blushing when he felt his injured wings being clutched in Mukuro's fists. It felt as though the most sensitive parts of his back were being caressed. It was a very pleasing sensation, and he responded to it with a happy moan. Mukuro answered the noise by loosening the intense grip on Byakuran's wings, before abruptly dragging his tongue over the albino's lower lip. Byakuran practically threw himself closer to the illusionist as he opened his mouth, feeling as though he'd finally won himself a reward for all his hard work.

Eventually, Byakuran tried to open his eyes once more, and when he did, he discovered that there was a beautiful wrapping of lotus blossoms and vines completely surrounding them, hiding their love from the public. He continued to kiss Mukuro passionately, his arms wrapped around the illusionist's waist, but soon found himself unable to breathe for much longer. He parted from Mukuro, panting quietly, and whispered, "Mukuro-kun... that...!"

"I love you... too...," Mukuro said, releasing the other as the lotus blossoms around them retracted on their vines, sinking into nothingness.

"Mukuro-kun," Byakuran murmured, "r-really?"

Mukuro looked away, then nodded, and said, "You hate people, right?"

"Yes... and you do too, don't you?"

"Yeah. So what is it that attracts us?" Mukuro sighed, still staring straight into those amethyst eyes. "What is it that brought us together? Our mutual hate?"

"I was brought in by everything," Byakuran replied. "Your eyes, your voice, your personality, your hair, hehe~! Mukuro-kun, you're a beautiful, beautiful man. A little annoying at times, but you are... really... really beautiful."

"Thank you...," Mukuro murmured, blushing lightly. "Byakuran... you are the first person to love me for who I am... Did you know that?"

"Not 'til now," Byakuran hummed, reaching up and taking Mukuro's hands. "Mukuro-kun, I'm very happy right now. Very, very happy."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Mukuro breathed, looking away. "I admit I'm rather winded by my own actions. So if you don't mind... I want to head back now."

"Of course, Mukuro-kun," Byakuran replied, grinning. "Let's go home, then."

Mukuro nodded, and the two headed back to the orphanage, Mukuro placing his hand on Byakuran's back as they walked.

* * *

><p>"Mukuro! Daemon Spade is here!" called a voice from behind the door. "Come here!"<p>

"Oh my god, no," Mukuro whimpered, snuggling up closer to Byakuran's chest. "Not today..."

"Shh... stay here, I'll handle this," Byakuran said in a serious voice, before sliding out of the bed and walking over to the door. He opened it, and murmured, "Sho-chan? What is it?"

"Where's Mukuro? A potential father is here for-"

"He went out on a walk," Byakuran replied.

"Huh? Where?" Shoichi asked.

"I dunno," the albino answered, "why'd he tell me?"

"Ugh, fine," the red-haired man sighed, "I'll just have to tell that to Spade..."

"You should tell him to give up," Byakuran said suddenly. "I mean, if he wants Mukuro, he'll have to take me, too. Cause we're lovers now."

"Okay, whatever," Shoichi muttered, walking away. "Ohh... my stomach..."

Byakuran closed the door and looked back at Mukuro. They exchanged smiles.

No words needed to be said.

**-Owari**

***WYBMPS Extra! Kikyo and Daisy***

"So we're NOT taking over the world?" Daisy asked, squeezing the pink stuffed rabbit in his arms.

"Apparently not," Kikyo replied, gazing at the toy animal with no strange intentions. "Byakuran fell in love with his roommate, so he's given up on that, I suppose."

"Oh," Daisy mumbled, looking down. "Man... I was really hoping to make some real friends. Everyone I approach just runs away from me... I'm so lonely, mister Kikyo..."

"There's no need to feel bad, Daisy, it's not your fault," the teal-haired man replied, "it's not our fault that he's found an emotion we don't have."

"You don't have love?" Daisy asked, cocking his head like a dog. "But... but doesn't Kikyo love Byakuran?"

"I do not," Kikyo said, glaring. He stopped himself when he saw other flinch slightly, and smiled. "But I could love you, Daisy, if you're intrested."

"L-l-love, huh?" the undead man stuttered, "I g-guess it would be okay, b-but I don't really know how to love, and... and I think I'd be k-kind of bad at it... ohhh..."

"Well, for starters, Daisy, how about you come here and hug me like you're hugging that stuffed rabbit of yours?"  
>The other blushed lightly and put down his stuffed animal, then walked over and hugged Kikyo tightly. "L-like this?"<p>

"Oho? Not bad, Daisy."

**-Extra: Owari.**

* * *

><p>Hehe. Anyone like the extra bit there? I have a thing for Daisy, you know, he's kinda cute... If anyone would like, I could write some stuff about them, another time, too...<p>

Anyway, "Will You be the Marshmallow in my Pineapple Shake" has come to a close. Thank you all for following, and have a Happy New Year!

Please Review~!


End file.
